Dua Pilihan
by NirmalaMalfoys
Summary: Perbaikan dari 'Rose Weasley or Lily Potter' banyak Cerita dan KArakter yg diubah, semoga dengan perubahan ini dapat menjadi lebih baik. masih bercerita tentang Scorpius yang terjebakdi dua hati. Author Amatir BUTUH REVIEW


Title : Dua Pilihan

Rated : T

Pairing : Rose-Scorpius, Lily-Scorpius

Disclaimer : Beberapa character punya JK Rowling, beberapa OC punya saya.

genre : Romance, Friendship

Chapter 1 : Hogwarts, be nice pleaseee…

Sekolah…

Satu kata yang kini akan dijalani Oleh Rose dan Scorpius selama 6 tahun

Bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan bahkan menyebalkan

Yang menentukan suatu kenangan di sekolah itu bukan seorang professor, atau orang tua

Tetapi yang menentukannya itu adalah dirinya sendiri…..

Hari ini tepat tanggal 1 september waktunya buat siswa dan siswi hogwarts untuk kembali kesekolah dan siswa siswi hogwarts yang akan menjalankan tahun pertamanya. Terlihat peron 9 ¾ sudah ramai di kunjungi oleh keluarga-keluarga yang mengantarkan anak anak mereka untuk kembali ke sekolah, terlihat seorang keluarga berambut merah sedang berkumpul untuk mengantarkan buah hati mereka, sudah bisa ditebak mereka adalah 'weasley' dan disisi lain terlihat seorang wanita berambut lurus pirang bersama dengan lelaki berambut platinum tengah berbicara pada anak tunggalnya 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'

"Scorps, dad harap kau tidak terlalu tertekan untuk masuk asrama slytherin, serahkan semuanya pada sorting hat, dia akan menempatkanmu di tempat yang tepat dengan kemampuanmu" seru lelaki berambut platinum 'Draco Lucius Malfoy'

"ya dad" jawab si buah hati

"dan sebaiknya jaga sikapmu disana Scorps, jangan sampai kamu sama seperti dad mu dulu, yang super nakal" seru wanita berambut lurus Pirang itu 'Astoria Malfoy'

"Oh Astoria, jangan bicarakan tentang itu, dan aku tidak terlalu nakal" elak draco

"menurutmu? Yaudah Scorps, bertemanlah dengan siapapun. Jaga kelakuanmu, kirimlah surat setelah sorting hat menempatkanmu" seru Astoria

"Siap Bosss! Bye Mum, Dad" sekilas Scorpius memeluk kedua tuanya dan masuk kedalam Hogwarts Express. Draco Malfoy melihat kearah sekelompok keluarga berambut merah disana terlihat Hermione Granger, cinta lamanya sedang bersama Ron Weasley, Suaminya, bersama kedua anaknya Rose Weasley yang baru memulai tahun pertamanya sama dengan scorpius dan Hugo weasley yang dua tahun lagi akan masuk hogwarts . terlihat juga George Weasley dan Angelina Weasley bersama kedua anaknya Fred Weasley dan Roxanne Weasley yang akan meneruskan sekolahnya ditahun kedua. juga ada Harry Potter dan istrinya Ginny Potter bersama ketiga anaknya James Potter yang seangkatan dengan Fred Weasley, Albus Potter yang seangkatan dengan Scorpius dan Rose dan Lily Potter yang baru akan masuk dua tahun lagi bersama Hugo Weasley. Terlihat juga pasangan Bill Weasley dan Fleur Weasley serta Weasley yang lainnya Dominique Weasley dan Lucy Weasley yang akan melanjutkan tahun ke Lima nya, Louis Weasley yang seangkatan dengan James dan Fred, juga Molly Weasley di tahun Terakhirnya dan Teddi Lupin, Victoire Weasley, yang juga datang untuk mengantarkan sepupu-sepupunya. Draco dan Astoria pun menghampiri keluarga Weasley dan menyapanya. Semuanya terlihat ramah. Semenjak perang besar berakhir semua status darah dihapuskan dan tidak ada permusuhan lagi antara keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley maupun dengan Potter. Malah kini mereka bersahabat dekat. Setelah berbincang bincang Astoria dan Draco pun pamit untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, dan sepertinya mereka juga harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena anak-anak mereka sudah masuk ke dalam hogearts express dan sepertinya hogwarts express sudah akan segera melaju.

Rombongan keluarga Weasley tengah berjalan sepanjang lorong Hogwarts Express mencari kompartemen yang kosong dan setelah menemukan yang kosong, satu kompartemen saja tidak cukup untuk keluarga weasley ini, dan kompartemen pertama oleh Fred, Roxanne, Louis, James, Molly dan Lucy, sementara Dominique lebih memilih di kompartemen Prefek. Sementara Al dan Rose ? sialnya mereka kurang cepat dengan saudara Weasley-nya yang lain. "Oh Al maaf ya kurasa kau dan Rose masih harus mencari kompartemen kosong deh" seru Roxanne prihatin

"Damn, kita kurang cepat Rose, kita harus mencari kompartemen yang lain deh"seru Al, sembari berlalu meninggalkan yang lainnya dan pergi bersama Rose

Scorpius hanya sendiri di kompartemen nya, dia belum menemukan teman baru, bahkan dia belum bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, juga sepupunya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar dua orang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berbincang setengah mengumpat. Dengan penasaran Scorps membuka pintu kompartemennya, dan dia melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"Al? Rose? Kalian kenapa masih berkeliaran di lorong?" Tanya Scorpius

"Oh Scorps, kita lagi cari kompartemen kosong" Jawab Rose, Al hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Rose

"ayo masuk, aku hanya sendiri disini" ajak Scorpius, Rose dan Al pun bergegas masuk ke kompartemen.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" tawa Al dan Scorps

'_Oh My God gimana bisa mereka ngobrol tanpa ngajak aku? Al sungguh berbeda jika dengan Scorps, Scorps Sepertinya memang tidak tertarik pada ku, yah aku sadar kok, aku kan jelek dengan bintikbintik di wajah, Scorps malah lebih tertarik pada Lily, gak heran sih, disamping Lily sangat Cantik, dia juga terbilang Friendly mudah bergaull dengan siapapun. dan di hogwarts pasti banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari ku dan pasti Scorps ah kenapa aku jadi mikirin Scorps'_ Pikir Rose

"hahaaha kurasa kereta akan berhenti mending kita memakai jubah sekarang Scorps Rose" seru Al, Rose dan Scorpius pun ikut saran Al, dan ternyata benar kereta mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti Mereka pun turun dari kereta dengan Rose yang masih saja diam karena Scorpius tidak berhenti-hentinya bicara soal Lily.

Siswa-siswi baru sudah berkumpul di aula besar saat nya seleksi asrama, Mereka semua terlihat sangat gugup, yg terlihat sangat gugup adalah Rose, Mungki dia takut jika Dia masuk hufflepuff, atau Slytherin, _'Please Merlin, jangan tempatkan aku di Hufflepuff atau Slytherin, mungkin aku akan mengecawakan kedua orangtua ku'_ pikirnya. Terlihat prof Longbottom sudah membawa perkamen dan berdiri di sebelah kursi yang diatasnya terdapat topi seleksi dan perlahan dia mulai menyebutkan nama siswa-siswi hogwarts tahun pertama "Michella Zabini" anak yang bernama Michella pun berjalan kearah prof Longbottom dan ketika topi dipakai topi itu berteriak "SLYTHERIN" dan suara riuh tepukan tangan pun terjadi Michella lari menuju meja Slytherin.

"Namira madi" "RAVENCLAW"

"Rosa Disty" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius maju kedepan ke Arah Prof Longbottom, dan ketika topi seleksi didaratkan di Kepala Scorpius, tanpa ragu Topi seleksi menyebutkan "SLYTHERIN" dan langsung menyeringai, seringai yang membuat siapapun terpukau.

"Matthew Ludwig" "RAVENCLAW" anak bernama Matthew pun beranjak dan segera berlari ke barisan asrama Ravenclaw

"Albus Potter" Al berjalan menuju tempat topi seleksi berada, mungkin orang orang yg berada di dalam aula besar sudah akan mengira di asrama apa Al akan di masukan "SLYTHERIN" hah? Hamper setengah dari semua orang yg menyaksikan mengaga karena tidak menyangka seorang putra dari Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley –yang notabene nya ditempatkan di Gryffindor sekarang berada di asrama Slytherin.

"Rose Weasley" dengan perasaan gugup Rose maju kea rah topi seleksi, sembari komat kamit mirip nenek sihir yg merapalkan mantra. Ketika topi seleksi disimpan tepat diatas kepa Rose, topi itu berkata "_haaaaa? Pintar dan Pemberani, tak mau kalah dan punya dedikasi yang tingggi, semuanya hamper seimbang, hanya ada perbedaan sedkitt, daaaann maybe kau akan suka di "GRYFFINDOR"" _seketika hamper semua orang yg ada di aula besar bertepuk tangan.

Hallooooo ini ada Rose Weasley or Lily Potter Versi 'perbaikan' sebenernya gatau bakal lebih bagus atau lebih jelek dari yg dulu, yg penting aku masih berusaha, maaf lama, yg sudah bacam harap re-read lagi, beberapa cerita dan karakter diubah, okedeh hanya segitu good bye..

Harap Tinggalkan Review disini atau ke NirmalaOfficial. Atau ke Facebook /NirmalaTriadi

Makasih BUTUH REVIEW BANGET

-Nirmala-


End file.
